


about two people sitting doing nothing

by littlemaple



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, just plain happiness, sort of love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: With a hole in the sky and demons coming out of it, Inquisitor Lavellan found happiness in the little things.





	about two people sitting doing nothing

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a short, sweet little drabble about dorian and lavellan cuddling and doing nothing and being happy and that's it, that's the fanfic. it's based on the song "no choir", by florence + the machine

With a hole in the sky and demons coming out of it, Inquisitor Lavellan found happiness in the little things. He’d go crazy otherwise.

Sometimes this happiness came in the shape of tiny little Orlesian cakes. Sometimes it was in helping Cole collect lost shiny things for the crows, or playing harmless pranks with Sera, or asking Solas about his adventures in the Fade while harvesting elfroot in the Hinterlands.

But mostly, he found happiness in doing nothing with Dorian.

As the First of the Keeper, Lavellan had always been busy, always assigned to some task or other, always studying, _always_. But it had been routine, then. Peaceful and predictable and easy and comfortable. Being always busy then was different from always being busy now. At the Inquisition, his tasks and chores and studies always had his life — and the life of so many others — at the stake. Failure always meant loses. It was stressful — too stressful. So as much as he liked to be busy, to be doing things, as much as he was used to it, comfortable with it… more often than not, it was too much.

Lavellan didn’t like sitting still. It was boring. Why do nothing when there was so much to do? he’d ask. He saw no point, not until there were things to be done, things to be saved.

Then Dorian had held him by the shoulders, shaken his head, and said “If you don’t find a way to unwind, you’ll go crazy, amatus. You need to relax, at least a little, between saving the world from a lunatic or other.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Lavellan had sighed loudly, letters to deliver in hand.

“Let’s do nothing together,” Dorian suggested, smirking.

Lavellan had raised an eyebrow at that. At first he thought that was code for something, but he later found out that Dorian really meant it. Nothing. He had no idea how much he’d grow to love it.

Now, laying down in bed with Dorian, while Dorian held a book but didn’t read it, and they both lazily watched the fire in the fireplace, a snowstorm outside… Lavellan felt happy. Peaceful.

They hadn’t said a word in a while. There was no need for them. Lavellan was drawing lazy lines on Dorian’s chest, and Dorian was lazily playing with his hair, and they were just… there, quietly enjoying each other. Breathing. Just being alive.

It was boring, almost, just plain cozy nothingness.

Lavellan loved it more than anything.

He was glad for those extra couple hours Josephine managed to steal for him in the mornings or evenings, even with all they had to do. He should find a way to thank her properly, he’d always think. But that happiness he felt in being able to do nothing for a few hours felt immensurable, and he could never think of a gift that’d be worth as much as he felt.

Dorian sighed happily next to him, leaning forward to kiss the top of his head. Lavellan smiled, clinging to the blankets and resting his head on Dorian’s shoulder. The storm was raging outside, as was the world — crazy, scary, unstopping. But inside, in his quarters, with Dorian, everything was quiet, still, warm and cozy. Happy.

For as long as he could have those moments with Dorian, he felt like he could do anything.

“You were right,” Lavellan said after some time.

“I’m always right, amatus, you’ll have to be more specific,” Dorian answered.

Lavellan rolled his eyes.

“About this. To do nothing. I need this.”

“I told you so,” Dorian chuckled, kissing the top of his head again.

“But with you,” Lavellan said, pushing himself away so he could look Dorian in the eye, “I need to do it with you, otherwise it’s not the same. Just being with you… You make me feel happy like nothing else.”

Dorian stared at him, his eyes slightly wide, his cheeks slightly pinker, and Lavellan wondered if he had said something he should not have said.

Then Dorian laughed, a bit nervously, and caressed his cheek with his thumb.

“The things you say…” he laughed. “You’ll be the death of me, yet.”

“Hope not,” Lavellan answered.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Dorian smiled, tracing Lavellan’s vallaslin with his fingers. “You can count on me,” he added, “to do nothing with you, always.”

Lavellan smiled as well.

“I will hold you to that.”

Dorian kissed his cheek.

“Perhaps it’s time to go back to our duties now, though,” he said.

“Perhaps,” Lavellan answered, resting his head against Dorian’s shoulder again. Dorian laughed, playing with Lavellan’s hair.

Neither of them moved. The storm still raged on. The fire kept on crackling in the fireplace. They stayed there, comfortably cozy.


End file.
